Vencido
by jorgecr72
Summary: un fic de Kaoru, Madveg y Shiochang U.A / los saiyajin son los amos del universo y asolan todos los planetas por los que pasan. Son guerreros sanguinarios, seguros de su poder ya que nadie le hace frente y les huyen. La Tierra es el próximo blanco de los saiyajin, . Allí nadie sabe de ellos ni sospechan siquiera del poder que tienen...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Una nave espía comenzó a circundar investigando los recursos del planeta. A cargo de ella iba el príncipe de los Saiyajin y otros quince guerreros a su servicio.

-Este planeta está mucho mejor que el nuestro- dijo uno de los soldados en la sala de comando- aunque es extraño.

-A este planeta fue enviado un Saiyajin de clase baja- dijo el príncipe molesto- pero al parecer no ha hecho nada por su conquista y eso que aquí no hay nadie que sea capaz de derrotarle- se acercó a las pantallas- pero no importa mucho, eso ha conservado el planeta en excelentes condiciones para nosotros- tomó un micrófono del panel de control- comuníquenme con el gran Vegeta.

Los soldados entablaron la comunicación con la nave madre.

Muchos de ellos admiraban la frialdad de su príncipe, muchas veces acataba las órdenes del rey (para los Saiyajin no existen los padres) con ironía y las acomodaba a su manera. Cuando caía en desgracia, aceptaba los castigos con altivez y cuando salía herido, jamás lo escuchaban proferir una queja y menos culpaba a nadie de sus errores, aunque nunca admitiera su culpa. No había mucho que no se supiera de él, excepto sus aspiraciones para el futuro y alguna novia.

-Gran Vegeta, el planeta se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y no se encuentran preparados para afrontar un ataque por parte nuestra.

-Entonces, inicia el ataque- ordenó el rey antes do cortar.

-Claro, inicia el ataque y recibe el castigo por no esperar a las tropas reales para terminar con el enemigo- replicó sarcástico sabiendo que del otro lado ya no lo escuchaban- busquemos un lugar desierto para aterrizar e investiguemos un poco antes del ataque, quiero divertirme un poco.

-Sí, su alteza.

Al poco rato aterrizaban sobre un desierto y desmontaban la nave para evitar que descubrieran que eran extraterrestres.

-Hacia el oeste hay un pequeño poblado llamado Leewod, su alteza.

-Vamos, tengo hambre.

Goku estaba en Kame house junto con toda su familia y sus amigos cuando sintió las presencias poderosas de 16 hombres, pero una era peor que todas las demás juntas. Su esencia era dominante, agresiva y, lo peor de todo, fría como el hielo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo su mujer.

-Sentí unas presencias malignas- le dijo- tal vez me equivoque pero uno de ellos es demasiado poderoso.

-Bromeas- le dijo Krilin- nadie es más fuerte que tú, incluido Picoro.

-Ojalá fuera cierto- intervino el maestro Roshi.

Los Saiyajin caminaban por Leewod, algunos estaban un poco asombrados porque no les temieran, pero a Vegeta no le preocupaba mucho. Ellos no tenían por qué saber del verdadero poder de los Saiyajin, se notaba a la legua que eran simples humanos y no guerreros como toda su gente.

-Los humanos son muy extraños- señaló uno de sus hombres- por lo visto llevan una vida demasiado despreocupada.

-¿Importa acaso?- lo miró- allí hay algo que los humanos llaman restaurante- les señaló- vamos a provocar estragos en este pueblo y empezar la conquista junto con una buena comida.

-A sus órdenes.

Vegeta los miró cargar energía.

-¡Esperen! Si destruyen el pueblo nos van a dejar sin comida.

-Es verdad ¿qué hacemos entonces?

-Primero que nada ¿recuerdan lo que pasó en Neichi?- ellos se miraron y asintieron- entonces, ataquemos las defensas de la ciudad, el resto lo dejaremos intacto ¿entendido?

-¡A su orden!

Lo primero que hicieron fue atacar un edificio que era distinto de los demás. Por casualidad se trataba de la municipalidad (alcaldía) del pueblo y de inmediato llegaron allí la policía y el ejército.

-¡Vaya! Por fin hacen algo bien- los felicitó y todos se pusieron en guardia- recuerden, no destruyan ningún edificio o se las verán conmigo.

Picoro dejó su entrenamiento al sentir los poderosos kis de los Saiyajin no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Los humanos estaban siendo atacados violentamente y nada podían hacer para evitarlo. Se elevó para ir a averiguar y sintió como todo se quedaba en silencio, al parecer los enemigos habían vencido ya que su energía se había calmado.

-¿Quién diablos podrán ser estos tipos?- se dijo mientras se dirigía a averiguar quiénes eran.

Los Saiyajin miraron a su alrededor asombrados ¿habían vencido con tanta facilidad? Vegeta se elevó hacia el cielo y vio como los humanos que no habían intervenido en la batalla huían despavoridos.

-Humanos estúpidos- dijo y lanzó un poder contra el túnel que le permitía escapar- les irá peor si no se someten a las fuerzas Saiyajin- dijo descendiendo junto a sus hombres- veamos que tienen estos tipos.

Los Saiyajin revisaron todo a su alrededor y sacaron todo lo que se podían comer. El ataque y el hecho que no hubiesen comido antes de salir de la nave madre le hacía devorar con mayor velocidad cuanto tenían, manteniendo su distancia con el príncipe, no querían hacerlo enfadar.

El radar del superior detectó una presencia mucho más fuerte que las combatidas anteriormente y dejó de comer para concentrarse en el poder que marcaba.

-Marca 800- dijo molesto- ¿por qué será que mandan insectos a molestar justo cuando uno está comiendo?- gruñó el príncipe molesto mientras miraba a sus ayudantes, cualquiera de ellos podía hacerle frente con facilidad, pero quería entretenerse un poco antes de la llegada del gran Vegeta- No se muevan de aquí, pase lo que pase.

-Su alteza, hay varios humanos en los alrededores.

-Déjalos, los vamos a asustar un poco- se elevó por encima de los edificios y se encontró con Picoro- ¿un namekuseijin?- lo miró extrañado- no importa.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-No soy un demonio- le replicó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo el ceño- Soy Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-Y eso, ¿se come?- se burló el hombre verde.

-Muy gracioso, pero pronto no te burlarás de uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo- levantó el mentón con altivez- vamos, veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer.

Gohan estaba sentado frente el televisor junto con el maestro Roshi y Oulong viendo un programa de TV cuando éste fue interrumpido por una información urgente.

-Nuestro corresponsal informa desde el pueblo de Leewod, que recientemente fue atacada por 16 hombres extraños que destruyeron a toda la policía y el ejército del pueblo en apenas unos minutos.

-Aquí ha ocurrido un gran desastre, estos hombres son muy fuertes y, al parecer, las balas no les hacen daño, lo peor es que pueden volar y lanzar extraños rayos de energía- las cámaras apuntaron al cielo- ahora se encuentra uno de ellos, al parecer es el jefe, peleando en el cielo.

-Ese que se encuentra peleando con el extraño ¿no es Picoro?- dijo el maestro Roshi.

-Sí, es él, pero parece que no se la va a poder con el extraño- dijo Goku preocupado- pareciera que se entretiene haciendo rabiar a Picoro.

Vegeta sintió el pitido en su rastreador, señal inequívoca de que el Gran Vegeta le ordenaba comunicarse. Lanzó a Picoro de un golpe contra un edificio lejano antes de responder.

-Gran Vegeta.

-¿Has comenzado el ataque?

Vegeta miró el pueblo desolado antes de medir su respuesta.

-Sí, hemos comenzado, pero esperamos refuerzos, este planeta tiene muchos pueblos.

-Te serán enviados- le cortó de nuevo.

-Oh, muchas gracias- dijo sarcástico mientras veía como Picoro volvía la ataque- se acabó el juego, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para estar jugando con un guisante- le dio un solo golpe que dio por tierra con Picoro y descendió junto a sus hombres -¿están listos?- ellos asintieron- bien, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, el Gran Vegeta ya está aquí.

-A sus órdenes, Su Alteza.

En pocas, horas todo el ejercito de la Tierra trataba de defenderse del ataque masivo de los Saiyajin, pero no conseguían mucho, las defensas eran rotas de manera muy efectiva por pequeños grupos de guerreros que no estaban armados más que con sus propias fuerzas.

A las seis de la tarde ya diez de las doce ciudades principales habían caído en poder de los Saiyajin y sólo quedaba la capital del Norte y la del Oeste. Nadie sabía ya que hacer para evitar el convertirse en esclavos de esos extraños.

Vegeta, silencioso y diligente, averiguó cual era la sede principal del poder y se dirigió allí para tomarse el poder antes que el gran Vegeta, así el planeta sería suyo.

Luego de vencer a los guardias del palacio del Rey de la Tierra, avanzó por los angostos pasillos hasta encontrarse con una puerta de acero reforzado. Para él no representaba ningún obstáculo, empujó con ambas manos y la puerta cedió. Ocho guardias le rodearon, pero él ni se inmutó, sabía que no podían hacerle ningún daño.

-Humanos tontos- elevó su poder haciendo aparecer un aura azul a su alrededor que los desarmó- es mejor que se rindan ante mí, si no quieren que el Gran Vegeta los extermine.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo un hombre con cara de perro.

-¿A quién debo responder?

-Al rey de la Tierra.

-Entonces, su majestad, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin le exige su rendición incondicional- miró a los aterrorizados guardias- tal vez yo sea más compasivo que el Gran Vegeta.

-¿Su padre?

-El rey de los Saiyajin- lo corrigió- o se rinden o los entrego al saqueo, usted decide.

El rey de la Tierra lo miró en silencio unos segundos, se notaba que era un guerrero despiadado y no sabía si debía confiar en su palabra.

-Un Saiyajin cumple su palabra por encima de todo y de todos, incluso si ello puede representar una traición- le dijo al verlo dudar- y yo, menos que ninguno, no rompo mi palabra.

-¿Y eso evitaría que sigan matando gente?

-¿Capitulará?- se tocó el rastreador- Gran Vegeta, el planeta es nuestro.

-Bien, que las tropas se detengan- se escuchó un ruido extraño- Además, este planeta es tuyo ahora ¿no?- agregó el rey sarcástico cortando la comunicación.

-Gracias- le replicó del mismo modo- quiero que le comunique a toda la gente de este planeta que han caído en el poder del poderoso imperio espacial de los Saiyajin y que si no quieren problemas, tendrán que someterse a nuestras leyes. Todos aquellos que son considerados bandido por vuestras leyes o se reivindican o mueren, no haremos juicios contra ladrones o asesinos, no los diferenciaremos tampoco, en ambos casos morirán, no habrá excepción.

La dura ley Saiyajin se impuso en el planeta, aunque todavía había por allí pequeñas resistencias, en especial las zonas alejadas de las capitales centrales. Goku y sus amigos conformaban uno de ellos, pero no conseguían mucho.

Bulma curioseaba entre las naves de los Saiyajin, tenía gran curiosidad de saber de dónde venían y cómo era que eran tan fuertes y tenían tanto poder y lugares conquistados, si eran tan pocos. Además, casi no se veían mujeres entre los guerreros.

-¿Qué crees que haces, humana?- le dijo una fría voz desde atrás- este lugar tiene prohibido el ingreso de cualquiera que no sea Saiyajin- le dijo siempre con el mismo tono- ahora, largo de aquí.

-¿Por qué tengo que obedecerte?

-Porque yo si soy Saiyajin, mujer- le dijo rodeándola con la cola- ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Sólo tengo curiosidad por ustedes.

-¿No será que eres una espía de los pocos rebeldes que quedan por estos lados?

-Yo...

-Lo sabía- la atacó y la hizo desmayarse entre sus brazos- humana tonta, hermosa, pero igual tonta.

Goku se paseaba por el bosque preocupado por su amiga, ella había ido a ver si encontraba una manera de vencer a los Saiyajin, si esto tenían un punto débil, pero eso había sido hacía mucho y temía que la hubiesen atrapado husmeando. No podía volar, sabía que dé más ellos lo podían detectar por medio de aquellos rastreadores que llevaban. Mejor regresaba con Krilin y los demás, a lo mejor Bulma ya estaba de regreso y él se estaba preocupando demasiado por ella.

-Alto allí- le dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya.

Goku se puso en guardia y vio aparecer al hombre por entre unos matorrales. Asombrado se dio cuenta de lo parecidos que eran.

-¿Kakarotto?- le dijo el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Goku- le replicó molesto.

-Yo sabía que aquel enano era hijo de Saiyajin y que me era familiar, si se parece a mí- se burló- aunque por ahora es sólo un mocoso llorón, como lo fue su padre.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres un Saiyajin, Kakarotto, una poderosa raza de guerreros espaciales- lo miró- ¿y tú cola?

-La perdí hace mucho, pero eso no tiene...

-Entonces, eres un traidor a tu propia gente, hijo querido- le dijo sarcástico- ya veremos que piensa Su Alteza de todo esto- se lanzó al ataque y Goku apenas lo evitó- veo que sabes pelar bastante bien, pero aún no sacas afuera todo tu potencial, aún no estás maduro como guerrero.

-¡Que no soy un Saiyajin!

-Menudo golpe te debes de haber dado en la cabeza siendo pequeño- le replicó- ésa debe ser la única explicación que hay.

Los golpes iban y venían, ambos guerreros medían fuerzas y no conseguían desnivelar hasta que un golpe dio por tierra con Goku, perdiendo éste el conocimiento.

-¡Raditz!

Vegeta se sentó en el trono del rey de la Tierra mientras escuchaba el informe de Bardock de que había reducido a un grupo rebelde un bosque no muy lejano y que entre ellos se encontraba el Saiyajin que habían enviado tiempo atrás a conquistar ese planeta. También revisaba el caso de la mujer que el mismo había encontrado espiando en uno de los hangares el día anterior.

-¿Qué va a hacer con ellos, Su Alteza?

-Bueno, tú sabes perfectamente que estos asuntos se resuelven en un juicio Saiyajin y que los dirime el Gran Vegeta, yo nada tengo que ver en el asunto.

-¿Qué cree que resuelva?

-No lo sé- se puso de pie- creo que es mejor que los prisioneros sean informados de sus posibilidades, pero sin que lo sepa el Gran Vegeta.

-Sí, Su alteza.

Goku despertó en un calabozo junto a todos sus amigos y su hijo. En la celda vecina estaba un Picoro muy amurrado. En eso vio aparecer al hombre que se le parecía tanto ordenando al guardia que saliera un momento por órdenes del príncipe.

-Veo que al fin despiertas, Kakarotto.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre no es Kakarotto sino Goku.

-Está bien, ya sé que no recuerdas que eres un Saiyajin- le dijo- yo tampoco lo soy tan así- le señaló al guardia- estoy preocupado por la decisión que vaya a tomar Su majestad con respecto a tu vida, al final de cuentas, aunque tú no lo recuerdes, eres mi hijo y no me gustaría tener que matarte.

-¿Qué dices?- lo interrumpió Krilin- ¿qué nos van a hacer?

-Bueno, ustedes son humanos y lo más probable es que sean dejados al servicio de Su Alteza, así que no corren mayores problemas. La chica que fue descubierta espiando y Kakarotto... Goku- se corrigió- son los que se la tendrán que ver con el juicio Saiyajin.

-¿Bulma?

-Bueno, existen dos probabilidades. Debido a que olvidaste tú pasado por ese golpe en la cabeza siendo niño, puede que su Majestad reconsidere y seas dejado bajo mi custodia, aunque lo dudo mucho, el Gran Vegeta no es famoso por ser compasivo; y la otra es que tengas que luchar por tu vida contra algún guerrero designado por él. En cuanto a la chica, el asunto es distinto.

-¿La van a matar?

-No lo sé, es un caso aparte y fuera de nuestras leyes.

-Yo la protegeré.

-Salva primero tu vida- se despidió- les enviaran de comer en un rato más, Su alteza no suele dejar que sus prisioneros se mueran de hambre.

Vegeta estaba vestido como debe ser un príncipe Saiyajin mientras esperaba que se reuniera en concejo Saiyajin para el juicio y que los prisioneros fueran llevados allí. Le parecía extraño que el rey decidiera hacer el juicio presencial, no era algo que se acostumbrara, si bien no estaba fuera de sus leyes. También le parecía extraño que hubiera Saiyajin ajenos al consejo en el juicio ¿qué planeaba hacer el rey? ¿Acaso quería hacerle una demostración del poder que tenía?

No dejó de pasearse por la sala hasta que los vio entrar, pero igual tuvo la sensación de que algo malo le iba a pasar, en especial cuando entraron Broli y Turles, dos que tenía entre cejas porque solían saltarse sus órdenes cuando por desgracia caían en su servicio.

-¡Que traigan a los prisioneros!- ordenó el gran Vegeta.

De inmediato fueron introducidos a la sala los humanos, el namekuseijin y Goku, quien se notaba un poco alterado por la presencia de su hijo.

-Por ley, los humanos y el namekuseijin me pertenecen- dijo Vegeta acercándose a ellos y Bulma se dio cuenta de a quien le había parado gallos (le había echado la bronca. Krilin, Yamcha, Tenshin Han y Gohan fueron liberados y sacados de la sala.

Goku miró al Saiyajin más tranquilo.

-Comencemos- miró a Vegeta que debía de hacer de fiscal.

-Al Saiyajin llamado Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock, se le acusa de traición y rebeldía, con la atenuante de que siendo niño se golpeó la cabeza y no recordaba que era un Saiyajin. La humana se llama Bulma y fue encontrada espiando en uno de los hangares principales, delito que se agrava al declararse en rebeldía contra la persona del príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-Ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-Silencio- le dijo cortante.

El rey miró a la chica antes de mirar a su hijo, no muchas veces encontraba con que le había gustado una mujer y negaba sus sentimientos de esta manera. "Un punto débil" se dijo malicioso y pensó que por allí lo iba a herir y humillar una vez más.

-Al Saiyajin llamado Kakarotto se le otorgará el perdón única y exclusivamente si es capaz de vencer a Broli y la humana deberá defenderse de Turles.

-Ella no es guerrera, es científica- gritó Goku.

-Y según las leyes Saiyajin, si ella es vencida por Tarles será su esposa- dijo Vegeta mirando molesto al Rey- pero yo soy el dueño de este planeta y puedo dar la sentencia final sin modificarla demasiado ¿no?- miró a Turres.

-Estas actuando de fiscal- le recordó el Gran Vegeta.

-No hace diferencia ¿o sí?

-No.

-Bien, la sentencia final es la siguiente, Kakarotto deberá vencer a Broli si quiere seguir vivo, pero yo pelearé por la humana- un murmullo corrió por la sala.

Turles miró preocupado al rey, sabía de sobra que no podía vencer ni de broma al príncipe, menos podría matarlo.

-En el caso de ganar yo, ella sería mía, en el caso contrario, Turles verá que hace con ella.

-Dudo mucho que Turles pueda vencerte y lo sabes ¿no es verdad? Pues no te enfrentarás a Turles, si no que a mí- le dijo el rey- pero Kakarotto tendrá que luchar primero.

-Desafío aceptado Gran Vegeta, pero recuerde que si lo venzo tendrá que dimitir (renunciar) en mi favor como emperador de los Saiyajin- le dijo burlón- se ha terminado el juicio.

Bardock miró a Turles y se sonrió burlón, se notaba que había sudado la gota gorda ante la idea de enfrentarse a su alteza, eran pocos los que conocían su verdadero poder pero muchos se imaginaban que era tan fuerte como el Gran Vegeta. Pero también estaba preocupado por Kakarotto, todos sabían que era un desquiciado sanguinario y que su poder era enorme, como que se podía convertir en Súper Saiyajin.

-Pronto habrá un nuevo rey entre los Saiyajin- dijo Vegeta al pasar y tomó a los prisioneros PATRA llevarlos al patio de entrenamientos- esta farsa ha sido una estupidez rematada ¿qué diablo cree el Gran Vegeta que hace?- los miró molesto antes de soltar a Goku- ¿cuánto poder realmente tienes?

-No pude vencer a mi padre.

-Porque Raditz te atacó a traición- dijo Bardock.

-Veamos si se puede hacer algo por ti, no voy a permitir que el Gran Vegeta se salga con la suya, ya me tiene cabreado (cansado) de tanta tontería y demostración inútil de poder, todo por humillarme- miró a Goku- enciende todo tu poder.

Goku lo obedeció y encendió al máximo su poder, pero su estómago protestó violentamente.

-Lo siento, es que tengo hambre.

-Bardock, ordena de comer.

Por la tarde Vegeta estaba entrenando un poco con Goku, le parecía que tenía mucho potencial, pero Broli tenía tanto poder que sería difícil, a no ser... A no ser que él también se transformara en Súper Saiyajin.

-No nos queda de otra, Broli es casi tan poderoso como yo y si quiero vencer al rey, debo deshacerme de él antes- le dijo- así que vas a tener que transformarte en súper Saiyajin de aquí a mañana.

-Eso es imposible, su alteza, hay muy poco tiempo.

-Yo sé de un lugar en que podemos entrenar lo de un año en tan sólo un día, pero quien sabe si Kamisama nos permita usar esa habitación.

-¿Quién es ese tal Kamisama?

-El Dios de la Tierra.

-Lo que me faltaba, un Dios- gruñó Vegeta- pero si con ello libero a los Saiyajin y al universo de la tiranía del Gran Vegeta, soy capaz de casi cualquier cosa.

-No es bueno que hable mal de su padre- le dijo Bardock y recibió en respuesta una mirada asesina.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Goku miró al príncipe en silencio mientras volaban rumbo a la plataforma celeste en que se encuentra el Templo Sagrado de Kamisama, no entendía que era lo que pretendía lograr con eso de transformarlo en Súper Saiyajin. Lo otro era ¿qué pretendía al luchar por Bulma? ¿Acaso le gustaba su amiga?

-Goku, Kamisama los espera- les dijo Mr. Popo.

-¿Nos espera?- dijo Vegeta extrañado.

-Kamisama todo lo ve y lo escucha- le dijo- es el Dios de la Tierra.

-Ojal que tu Dios siempre me ayude a vencer a esa partida de tontos que el Gran Vegeta me ha interpuesto para ser el rey de los Saiyajin, en especial el desquiciado de Broli- renegó molesto.

-Broli es muy peligroso ¿no es verdad?

-Broli es un desquiciado, le gusta pelear hasta herir de muerte a su rival, hasta hacer correr toda la sangre, no tiene piedad con nadie ni con nada, es demasiado sanguinario. Cuando yo sea el rey, no pienso tener cerca a Broli, a Turles y al inútil de Paragus, estos últimos han abusado demasiado de la autoridad que les ha dado el gran Vegeta.

-Turles ¿ese no iba a pelear contigo?

-Ese es un aprovechado y un cobarde, de seguro se le hacía (le dio miedo) y por eso el Gran Vegeta cambió la sentencia, sabía de más que Turles no podría conmigo.

-Hola, Goku, tengo lista la habitación del tiempo.

-Gracias, Kamisama.

-Otro namekuseijin- dijo Vegeta siguiéndolos- No vamos a estar todo un día allí, el enfrentamiento es en la mañana, el Gran Vegeta no nos perdonará si llegamos atrasados. Sólo tendremos seis horas.

-Eso corresponde a 90 días- le dijo Kamisama.

-Esperemos que sea suficiente para que domines el súper Saiyajin.

-¿Qué pretendes lograr?

-Cuando venza al Gran Vegeta y a esa partida de inútiles que tiene de ayudantes, yo seré el jefe y cambiaré la actitud de mi gente.

-Pretendes matar a tu padre ¿no?

-El Gran Vegeta no es mi padre, él es el rey de los Saiyajin y yo su heredero, nada más.

**Mientras en la Capital Del Centro**

Bulma estaba sentada en la habitación del príncipe Vegeta preocupada por la desaparición de este y de su amigo Goku. Según el padre de este último, habían ido a entrenar al Templo Sagrado y no regresarían hasta la mañana. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que si bien sus amigos habían sido "liberados", les habían enviado a una sección especial, ella, trofeo de una pelea entre padre e hijo, había sido enviada a la habitación del príncipe.

No conocía bien los motivos, pero de seguro era algo que venía desde mucho tiempo atrás y lo de Goku y ella era simplemente una excusa para ventilar sus problemas por medio de la fuerza bruta.

Se puso de pie y revisó toda la habitación. El príncipe tenía una cama enorme (la imperial es chica en comparación) y un closet con espejos biselados de doble luna. Allí había ropa (los uniformes de su alteza son todos iguales), guantes y botas en un estricto orden. Salió de la habitación y se encontró en el baño, allí había una tina enorme (más parecía una piscina o pileta que una bañera) en medio de una extraña jungla de árboles desconocidos para ella. También vio que había una puerta de cristal asemillado (se ven solo siluetas de un lado al otro) y la abrió. Del otro lado había una especie de sauna con cómodos sillones de cuero. "Digno de un príncipe" se dijo divertida antes de regresar a la habitación. Salió por otra puerta y se encontró con un balcón lleno de plantas exóticas y una hermosa vista a la ciudad que, debido a las leyes impuestas por los Saiyajin, dormía.

Vegeta se sentó a observar al joven Saiyajin que finalmente había conseguido convertirse en súper Saiyajin en un mes, lo que le daba los otros dos para controlar todo el poder alcanzado.

-Eres muy hábil para aprender técnicas nuevas, al contrario de tu hermano, es tan cabeza dura.

-¿Mi hermano?

-Hum, te pareces demasiado a Bardock- murmuró negando con la cabeza- Si, tienes un hermano mayor, Raditz. Él ha sido uno de mis ayudantes desde que yo tenía 10 años.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diez años más que tú.

-¿Te gusta Bulma?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Uno de mis amigos es su novio.

-En estos momentos ella es un arma contra el Gran Vegeta, una excusa para pelear contra él y destronarlo, no me interesa la mujer, demasiado agresiva para mi gusto.

-Pero ella es muy bonita.

-¿Acaso no eres casado?

-Bulma no me gusta de esa manera, pero siempre han dicho que es una chica hermosa, aunque también muy temperamental.

-Ya lo creo, de no haberse atrevido a retarme, no estaría metida en este lío.

-Ella decía que los Saiyajin debían tener un punto débil y quiso averiguarlo.

-Lástima que tú no sabías que también eres Saiyajin, habrías descubierto hace mucho rato nuestra mayor debilidad.

-¿La cola?

-No, nuestro apetito- se puso la mano en el estómago- dejemos el entrenamiento por el momento y vamos a comer.

Empezaba a amanecer en el Palacio del Rey de la Tierra cuando los Saiyajin regresaron. Vegeta se veía conforme y algo cambiado luego del entrenamiento en el salón del tiempo. Goku se sentía extraño con aquella nueva faceta de su poder, aunque Su Alteza (lo convenció de tratarlo así para disimular la alianza) le había explicado que un Saiyajin nunca deja de hacerse más poderoso.

-Bien, descansaremos hasta las ocho ya que a las nueve será la pelea- miró el reloj de la torre- son apenas las seis.

-Tengo toda la ropa destrozada.

-Dile a Bardock que te dé un uniforme de guerrero y un buen desayuno y aprovecha de decirle a tu hermano que se ponga alerta y prepare la defensa.

-¿La defensa?

-Si las cosas salen como quiero, vamos a tener muchos problemas con el Gran Vegeta, dudo mucho que se quede de brazos cruzados viendo como lo destrono- se detuvo- aquí se está quedando Bardock, despiértalo.

-¿No se enojará?

-Dile que yo te lo ordené- le dijo un tanto molesto-anda, yo me voy a dormir otro rato a mi habitación.

-Como usted ordene, Su Alteza- se inclinó y bajó a despertar a su padre.

Vegeta descendió sobre el balcón de su habitación y se sacó la ropa para acostarse cuando vio un bulto sobre su cama. Exasperado encendió la luz y vio que allí estaba la mujer dormida envuelta entre las sábanas. Molesto agarró los pantalones del pijama (mejor no se los hubiera puesto, se le pegan como segunda piel O_O) y encendió la luz decidido a despertarla.

-¡Ay!- gritó Bulma al sentir la mano masculina en su hombro mientras daba un salto de horror que se le pasó casi de inmediato- es usted.

-¿A quién esperabas, mujer? ¿Acaso a tu novio para que te viniera a rescatar?- dijo cruzándose de brazos- estas durmiendo en mi cama y quiero saber por qué.

-Fui enviada aquí y no me atrevo a salir de aquí, parece que hay escasez de mujeres entre ustedes.

-No me importa eso- gruñó- mejor te mueves hacia el otro lado de la cama y me dejas dormir.

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no? Recuerda, yo mando en este planeta y hago lo que quiero, y si temes por tu virtud, mejor te vas olvidando del asunto, estoy demasiado cansado para hacer tonterías y quiero descansar las dos horas siguientes antes de la pelea- se acostó en la cama y le dio la espalda, a los pocos minutos dormía profundamente.

Bulma lo miró unos minutos. El Saiyajin parecía tener muy mal genio, pero dormido era muy diferente, como si esa mirada dura y el ceño fruncido se relajaran en el sueño y perdiera unos años (se ve más joven dormido). Se acurrucó en su espalda y pasó un brazo por su cintura, ese si era un verdadero hombre, uno decidido a lograr sus objetivos a costa de lo que fuera. Le dio un beso en el hombro y también se durmió.

Vegeta sintió que su reloj interior le reclamaba el desayuno, así que se dio vuelta para enderezarse y se chocó contra la chica que lo tenía abrazado. Gruñendo para sí trató de desembarazarse de ella pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se le apegara más y le pasara el otro brazo por debajo. También notó algo más, tenían las piernas enlazadas y la ropa de cama parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿Cómo dijo Kakarotto que se llamaba?- se dijo entre dientes- ¡Bulma, quieres soltarme!

-No

-Mujeres- volvió a gruñir y trató de soltarse de nuevo- vamos, que tengo hambre.

-No quiero.

-Me estas obligando a usar la fuerza- la amenazó molesto.

-Quiero un beso y te suelto.

-¿Un beso?

-Si, a mí me pareces que has de saber muy bien.

-Ni que fuera fruta.

-¿No sabes besar?

-Claro que sí, pero difícilmente podría besarte si me tienes sujeto así- replicó señalando sus piernas enlazadas y que le daba la espalda- si me sueltas, te lo doy.

-¿Es tu palabra de Saiyajin?

-Mujer abusadora- gruñó para sí- está bien, tienes mi palabra de Saiyajin- Bulma lo soltó y lo dejó enderezarse. Vegeta dudó un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros, nada perdía con besarla- espero que sepas en el lío en que te metes- la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con fuerza.

Bulma sentía que se derretía entre los brazos del guerrero, era como cera entre sus manos. Entreabrió los labios y dejó que profundizara el beso mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo buscando más placer que el que le daban sus labios. De repente sintió las manos del guerrero rodeándole la cintura, pegándola más a su piel, acariciando sus contornos y no pudo evitar que un gemido de placer escapara de sus labios cuando sintió como bajaba con sus labios por el cuello llegando a su pecho...

Un ruido extraño lo hizo separarse, ella respiraba apenas y estaba totalmente ruborizada. El Saiyajin la miraba consiguiendo calmar su respiración y su sangre con rapidez, antes de darse cuenta que el ruido que los había interrumpido provenía de su estómago hambriento.

-Lamento la interrupción- le dijo con mucha calma- pero me temo que es hora de desayunar y ya sólo me quedan 45 minutos para bañarme y comer- se escapó hacia el baño.

-Malvado-gruñó molesta- después del beso que me dio, le da hambre y se me escapa- sonrió a medias- ¿Y si lo ayudo a bañarse?- se levantó y lo siguió al baño- ¿te ayudo?

Vegeta dio un respingo al sentir como ella le pasaba las manos por el pecho. Pensó en negarse pero al final se dejó hacer, aunque a ese paso terminaría yendo a pelear con el estómago vacío.

-Creo que te gusto demasiado- le dijo divertido obligándola a sentarse a su lado dentro de la tina mientras le pasaba la cola por la cintura- nadie te obliga a cuidarme o a acariciarme si no quieres.

-Claro que quiero, eres la clase de hombre que quiero por esposo- le echó champú en el cabello- un hombre fuerte y decidido, aparte de guapo.

-Estás loca- le dijo divertido.

-¿Acaso no te da gusto de que alguien se preocupe por ti?- lo empujó ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Nunca nadie lo había hecho- le confesó divertido- eso no es algo muy común entre nosotros los Saiyajin.

Quince minutos más tarde el príncipe estaba sentado desayunando apurado, no pensaba presentarse a pelear con el estómago vacío, no era muy inteligente hacerlo, ya que si la pelea entre Kakarotto y Broli se alargaba mucho, cuando le tocara pelear con el Gran Vegeta no tendría fuerzas ni para pensar.

-Ustedes los Saiyajin comen mucho, son como barril sin fondo- le dijo Bulma al ver que Vegeta, al igual que Goku, comía grandes cantidades de alimentos en pocos segundos y no se le notaba un gramo de más- ¿qué hacen con todas esas calorías que consumen?

-Las gastamos- le replicó mirándola- con todo el ejercicio que suelo hacer, si no comiera así sería un verdadero esqueleto- se rio- ya me pasó una vez.

-Ustedes los Saiyajin sí que son extraños- le acarició el brazo- son guerreros sin sentimientos, pero no les gustan los ladrones ni los asesinos, a esos los tratan por igual.

-A los violadores les va peor- le contestó.

-Dicen no tener sentimientos, pero está más que claro que si los tienen...

-Metidos en un congelador- la interrumpió- nuestras leyes tienen vedadas las manifestaciones de afecto, no nos gusta. Un padre puede querer a sus hijos, pero eso no significa que dado el caso, si lo tiene que matar no pueda hacerlo. Lo mismo pasa a la inversa.

-Tu rencilla con tu padre viene desde hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿no?

-¡El Gran Vegeta no es mi padre!- replicó molesto- yo sólo soy su heredero, no hay nada entre él y yo.

-Yo creo que te le pareces mucho.

-Mal rayo me parta cuando llegue a ser como él- gruñó y no habló más, se le había agriado el estómago con el último comentario de la chica.

Eran las nueve justas cuando todos los contendientes se reunieron en el patio central del palacio de la Tierra. El anunciador era el mismo del torneo de las artes marciales y muchos humanos podrían ver la pelea tanto en vivo como por televisión (había cámara lenta para aquellos golpes que sólo podían escuchar), idea del propio Gran Vegeta como medida amedrentadora (le gusta meter miedo) por si atrevían a pensar en atacarlos.

Goku vestía un uniforme de guerrero Saiyajin de clase intermedia, es decir, el traje (sí se le puede llamar así) de color azul y armadura blanca pero sin protectores ni hombreras. En cambio Vegeta vestía su tradicional uniforme, pero con los protectores inferiores y las hombreras, con el emblema real sobre su pecho, señal clara de quien era él, además de la capa roja.

Broli estaba preparado y de pie junto al Gran Vegeta, se notaba que estaba nervioso anticipando lo que creía sería una gran matanza. En cambio el Rey permanecía serio, estaba seguro que su hijo se guardaba algo especial, no era de la clase de guerreros que acepta un desafío sin tener la certeza de ganar sin necesidad de hacer trampas, nunca hacía nada sin planearlo cuidadosamente.

-Sean bienvenidos- dijo en animador mirando con temor y respeto a los Saiyajin- estas dos peleas decidirán el destino del juicio Saiyajin a nuestro planeta. En la primera batalla estarán Kakarotto (Goku para los humanos) y Broli; y en la segunda pelea El Gran Vegeta, rey de los Saiyajin, y el príncipe Vegeta.

Goku miró a Vegeta en silencio antes de avanzar hacia el centro de la plataforma, lo mismo hizo Broli.

-Las reglas son muy simples, no hay límite de tiempo, ni rendición. La pelea sólo se dará por finalizada cuando uno de los contendores no pueda seguir peleando a causa de las heridas o porque haya quedado inconsciente. Si se caen de la plataforma podrán seguir peleando.

Goku volvió a mirar a Vegeta y este asintió, debía pelear con todas sus fuerzas desde un principio si quería vencer a Broli.

El Gran Vegeta notó las miradas que se cruzaban y se preocupó, en especial porque Vegeta se veía muy confiado en el poder del joven Saiyajin, siendo que muy pocos eran capaces de hacer frente a Broli, tal vez sólo el propio Vegeta lo podía vencer.

Vegeta dirigió la mirada hacia el Gran Vegeta y sonrió interiormente, él no podía saber que Kakarotto se podía transformar con gran facilidad en súper Saiyajin, menos que por poco había sido capaz de vencerlo. Claro que eso no se lo iba decir nunca a nadie ¿cómo pudo un guerrero de clase baja derrotar al orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin? Molesto, volvió la mirada hacia Bulma y se ruborizó, pronto sería su mujer, si es que el Gran Vegeta no le hacía trampas.

Broli se puso en posición de ataque mientras Goku medía la defensa de su adversario, era tal como se los dijera Vegeta, era tan confiado en su propio poder que no tenía más defensa que su ataque.

-¡Que comience la pelea!

Broli se lanzó primero al ataque, pero Goku se agachó y lo esquivó por poco. Molesto, volvió a intentarlo, pero ahora convertido en Súper Saiyajin. Goku lo esquivo a duras penas antes de mirar a Vegeta, de inmediato él también se transformó para asombro de todos (él único que sabía del asunto era Vegeta), lo que anduvo nivelando la pelea bastante.

Bardock miró a su hijo menos asombrado ¿cómo había logrado eso Su Alteza en sólo seis horas? Debió ser cierto, entonces, lo de la existencia de una habitación en la que un día de afuera era un año dentro. Miró a Raditz y por poco y se ríe de él, estaba tan asombrado como todos allí, incluido el Gran Vegeta.

-¿Cómo lo logró?- dijo Radicks al oído de su padre.

-Recuerda que Su Alteza lo llevó a entrenar- le dijo- al parecer resultó mejor alumno que tú- agregó burlón.

-Tal vez tiene menos sangre tuya, pese al parecido.

-Insolente.

-¿Quién empezó?

El Gran Vegeta observaba preocupado la pelea. Broli había esperado ganar rápido y aburrirse viendo como masacraba a Vegeta, pero al parecer este último se había preocupado de entrenar a Kakarotto y de informarlo de las características de su rival como guerrero. No había esperado que un guerrero de clase baja (recuerden que Goku fue enviado a la Tierra por el escaso poder de pelea que tenía) fuera capaz de transformarse en Súper Saiyajin con tanto poder como Broli y sin perder el juicio, tal como ocurría con Vegeta.

Broli comenzaba a perder la paciencia, los golpes iban y venían y muy pocos de los suyos daban en el blanco, en cambio recibía demasiados para su gusto. Sonrió con maldad y cargó poder.

-¡Esa técnica no está permitida en un combate por juicio!- le gritó Vegeta- ¡Broli o acatas o pierdes la batalla por descalificación!- le ordenó molesto al ver que seguía en la misma.

-¡Broli!- le llamó la atención el Gran Vegeta.

Los humanos que allí estaban se miraron preocupados, no sabía que era realmente lo que ocurría que ambos Vegetas había protestado, pero de seguro la técnica era demasiado peligrosa.

-Broli, si destruyes el planeta y no te mueres en ello, te juro por mi orgullo de Saiyajin que te seguiré hasta el infierno de ser necesario para destruirte- le dijo Vegeta.

Broli detuvo su técnica, ese tipo de amenazas el príncipe era bien capaz de cumplirlas. Además, tenía razón, este planeta no soportaría tanto poder y lo haría añicos con todos ellos.

-"Su Alteza tenía razón, es un desquiciado"- pensó Goku e inconscientemente comenzó a acumular energía- "no me va quedando de otra más que arriesgar mi vida para vencerlo".

Broli cargó otro tipo de energía y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero Goku ya esperaba ese movimiento y tomó la energía de su rival más toda la propia y se la aplicó a Broli con todas sus fuerzas, en sus manos estaba la salvación de la Tierra y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que Broli le había puesto en bandeja.

Vegeta se elevó unos centímetros de suelo e hizo una barrera alrededor de los contendores, no podía protegerlos a todos, pero si podía evitar que su energía los destruyera.

Ambas fuerzas se encontraron a medio camino y explotaron con gran intensidad, ni siquiera la barrera impuesta por Vegeta fue capaz de contenerla por completo y la plataforma de combate desapareció bajo ellos dejando un gran agujero.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Goku flotaba con apenas fuerzas para moverse, en cambió Broli estaba tirado en el suelo, al parecer muerto.

Vegeta bajó a constatar los daños y descubrió que Broli apenas respiraba y dudó un segundo. Si lo mataba, sería una deshonra, pero si lo dejaba con vida, sería peor, pues a como era nunca le perdonaría el haberlo salvado. "Muérete, entonces" aplicó una leve presión sobre el cuello fingiendo revisar si vivía antes de levantarse.

-Está muerto- dijo altivo volviendo la mirada hacia el gran Vegeta- la sentencia de Kakarotto ha sido revocada y se puede quedar con su familia.

Goku se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, nunca había sido su intención matar a nadie, por muy malo que fuera, si al único que había matado era al malvado Picoro Daimaku.

Vegeta lo miró y se acercó a él.

-Yo maté a Broli- le dijo en voz baja- pero si te atreves a decírselo a alguien, lo negaré.

Goku lo miró asombrado y asintió.

-Que reparen el daño de inmediato, la pelea entre el Gran Vegeta y Yo es la que sigue- miró burlón al rey- si es que no se retracta.

-Jamás he evitado una pelea- le replicó molesto el rey adoptando un aire aburrido- ojalá y no te arrepientas.

-Eso es algo que no conozco, igual que usted, Gran Vegeta.

-Perdone, Su Alteza, las reparaciones van a tomar una hora- le dijo uno de los trabajadores- el agujero es grande y el terreno debe asentarse un poco si no queremos que la plataforma se hunda.

-¿Podríamos comer?- le dijo Goku.

-Si al Gran Vegeta le parece.

-Por mi está bien.

Bulma miraba preocupada a los Saiyajin, Vegeta y el Gran Vegeta se habían lanzado pullas (sarcasmos) durante toda la comida y ninguno parecía hacer caso de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. También le preocupaba que Goku hubiese matado al otro Saiyajin, aunque de seguro era sólo casualidad. Lo miró un segundo, no se le veía angustiado, incluso bromeaba con otros dos Saiyajin, uno sabía que era el padre de Goku, pero ¿y el otro? También se le parecía un poco.

-Oye, Raditz, de tantos años de servir a Su Alteza y no pudiste transformarte- le dijo Turles burlesco- y tu hermano en pocas horas lo consigue y te desbanca.

-Hum, mi querido Turles- le dijo Vegeta en el mismo tono- tú has estado mucho más tiempo al servicio del Gran Vegeta y tampoco te noto gran diferencia.

Una risilla burlona corrió por el salón.

-Lo que pasa es que me parezco por fuera a mi madre y por dentro a mi padre- agregó Raditz.

-Oye, no me metas a mí en tus líos- lo regañó Bardock molesto- insolente.

El Gran Vegeta le hizo un gesto a Turles y ambos salieron del salón. Vegeta los siguió con la mirada antes de volverse a Raditz.

-¿Tienes todo listo?

-Sí, su alteza.

-Bien, no quiero sorpresas, el Gran Vegeta nunca ha sido buen perdedor y no quiero quedar en desventaja frente al Gran Vegeta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mujer, debiste quedarte en tu sitio.

-Quiero saber cuan fuerte eres.

-Eres una loca.

-Otra vez a lo mismo.

-Pero si es cierto- dijo Goku- en donde te dejaron estabas a salvo.

-Pero era aburrido sin su alteza allí.

Vegeta la miró y se puso rojo lo que hizo que otra risilla burlona recorriera el salón.

-Mujeres, no son capaces de guardar un secreto.

-No sabía que fuera secreto- le replicó ella.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de ponerse de pie.

-Creo que ya está bueno de ti, me agriaste el desayuno, no me eches a perder el almuerzo ¿quieres? O tal vez quieres que te dé un escarmiento ¿no?

-Ni de broma- retrocedió ella- ya vi de lo que son capaces ustedes.

-No has visto ni la mitad- replicó volviendo a sentarse.

La plataforma quedó reparada y a media tarde comenzó la pelea entre en Gran Vegeta y el príncipe. Vegeta conocía muy bien las técnicas del rey, era muy parecidas a las suyas, con la salvedad que este era más diestro con su uso. Se colocó en posición y esperó que el animador les diera la señal para atacar.

-¡Que comience la batalla!

Vegeta se transformó de inmediato en Súper Saiyajin siendo copiado por el rey, pero las fuerzas eran notoriamente diferentes. Vegeta, debido a su entrenamiento junto con Goku, podía esconder gran parte de su poder y lanzarlo de golpe, lo que confundía al rey, ya que sus fuerzas se veían iguales, pero no lo eran.

Vegeta sabía de sobra que debía de evitar perder de vista un segundo al rey, él siempre podía preparar una trampa y de seguro ya estaba lista si se había llevado a Turles y Paragus ni siquiera se había aparecido por el comedor. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaba Bulma, de seguro era lo que esperaba para hacerle trampa.

El Gran Vegeta se había dado cuenta que Vegeta vigilaba atentamente todos sus movimientos y si no lo distraía por lo menos unos cinco minutos, nunca lo haría caer en la trampa. Tal Vez había perdido al mejor de sus ayudantes, pero este había sido demasiado tonto, en cambio los otros dos lo superaban en astucia. Se soltó la capa (ya estaba convertida en estropajo debido a la pelea) y se lanzó contra Vegeta agitando la cola. Esa fue su señal y Turles trato de secuestrar a Bulma.

Vegeta lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero siguió concentrado en los movimientos del Gran Vegeta, intentaban distraerlo por medio de la mujer, pero él ya había previsto aquello y se la había encargado a Kakarotto. El Golpe que trató de darle en ese momento el rey fue recibido con un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros y con la armadura trizada.

El Gran Vegeta se miró la armadura, el único capaz de rompérsela era el loco de Broli, así que el poder del príncipe debía de andar cercano al de este. Preocupado, se dijo que debía de distraerlo de alguna manera, o si no iba a terminar venciéndolo y destronándolo y no habría forma de evitarlo. Su orgullo no lo iba a permitir, así que cargó energía.

Vegeta lo vio preparando un Final flash y se preocupó, es técnica en las manos del Gran Vegeta era demasiado poderosa y tendía a dispersar el poder del guerrero, por lo que los rastreadores quedaban inutilizados. Y podía decir lo mismo de sus sentidos, ya que el sentir la presencia de un enemigo era una técnica nueva para él y aún se confundía.

El Gran Vegeta lanzó el Final flash que fue repelido por uno del príncipe quedando la energía de ambos suspendidas entre los dos. Vegeta podía sentir que el Gran Vegeta se movía, pero era casi imperceptible así que no estaba seguro. El Gran Vegeta aprovechó esos instantes para tender la trampa que terminaría por darle muerte al príncipe. No le importaba quedarse sin heredero, después de todo aún podía tener hijos o tal vez la humana ya esperara uno del propio Vegeta, eso le evitaría el trabajo. Eso era lo mejor.

Vegeta hizo estallar la energía y una enorme polvareda se levantó. Bien podía haberse ido al ataque del Gran Vegeta, más que nada porque lo podía sentir, pero no lo hizo, sospechaba que había una trampa y no pensaba caer en ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió a Bulma, el haber estado junto a Kakarotto había evitado que Turles se la robara y este, cobardemente, había dejado en paz a la chica.

El Gran Vegeta comenzaba a poder la paciencia, Vegeta le conocía demasiado bien como para caer tan fácilmente en sus trampas, así que tendría que obligarlo a venir hacia él.

Ahora l pelea se tornó más violenta, el rey se dedicó a atacar a Vegeta con una lluvia de golpes y de energy a que obligaban al príncipe a moverse a toda velocidad, acercándose peligrosamente a la trampa del Gran Vegeta. Intentó responder al ataque, pero sentía que se quedaba pegado al suelo, entonces cayó en cuenta que esa era la trampa, sus energías concentradas en ese punto habían derretido el cemento y por no haber volado se había quedado pegado en ese punto.

-A ver cómo te sales de esta- se burló el rey.

Vegeta no replicó nada, conocía la forma de hacerlo, pero necesitaba que el Gran Vegeta se le acercara lo suficiente como para darle un certero golpe y destruirlo junto con la plataforma, claro que ello podía ser un arma de dos filos, pues él podía aprovechar la ocasión para atacarlo sin piedad y su energía tal vez no fuera suficiente para sobrevivir a aquella técnica, pero no tenía otra salida.

El Gran Vegeta, al verlo indefenso, fue a matarlo con sus propias manos sin saber qué era eso lo que esperaba Vegeta para destruirlo. Le dio un enorme golpe en el estómago que hizo a Vegeta doblarse por el dolor, pero pudo atraparlo e iniciar el kamikaze attack mientras le hacía una leve señal a Radicks, quien gritó:

-¡Al suelo todos!

Una esfera de poder rodeo a los Saiyajin en medio de la plataforma. El rey luchaba denodadamente por sacarse de las garras del príncipe, pero este no soltó a su presa. Cuando ya no pudo contener más la energía que iba a estallar la dejó salir con furia, lo que nuevamente dejó un agujero donde antes estuviera la plataforma de combate. El príncipe Vegeta cayó al suelo pálido como un papel, del rey Vegeta no había más que un rastro de sangre.

-¡Su Alteza!- gritó Bardock antes de ir a socorrerlo.

Mientras, Bulma se desmayaba en los brazos de Goku, quien sentía casi extinto el kis del príncipe de los guerreros.

Horas más tarde, Bulma miraba preocupada la cámara de regeneración. Los encargados decía que Vegeta estaba muy débil y que había pocas posibilidades de que sobreviviera, pero aún no aseguraban nada, pues ya lo habían visto escaparse más de una vez de las garras de la muerte.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

No siento nada a mi alrededor, sólo una extraña calidez que me envuelve ¿será esta, acaso, mi muerte? Aquí no hay dolor, pero tampoco hay alegría, no hay nada y me siento vacío. Miles de imágenes rondan a mi alrededor, pero ninguna de ellas permanece. Por delante de mí pasa la muerte de Freezer, de la cual soy culpable, en un extraño incidente. Era tan sólo una travesura, pero, para bien de nosotros, los saiyajin, (él nos quería matar), resultó fatal. Allí también murieron sus dos ayudantes de campo, Zaabon y Dodoria, junto con gran cantidad de sus tropas. El Gran Vegeta se aprovechó del pánico y tomó su lugar, pero las cosas no cambiaron. Veo como fuimos conquistando muchos otros planetas, agrandando nuestro imperio hasta llegar a la Tierra...

La Tierra es un hermoso lugar, la gravedad y el aire son agradables, su gente es apacible hasta cierto punto y su vida parece ser más calmada que la nuestra. Son un poco rebeldes, pero aquí encontré algo que siempre me había faltado, alguien que me quisiera por mí mismo y que me cuidara sin que le importara mi mal genio o mis arranques de ira. Creo que en ese momento la vida me dio una oportunidad de amar, pero demasiado luego me la ha quitado. Si pudiera, le diría:

_Escrito está en mi alma vuestro gesto, _

_Y cuanto escribir de vos yo deseo _

_Vos sola lo escribisteis, yo sólo lo leo _

_Tan sólo que aun de vos me guardo en esto. _

_En esto estoy y estaré siempre puesto _

_Que aunque no cabe en mí cuanto en vos veo _

_De tanto bien lo que no entiendo creo _

_Tomando ya la fe por presupuesto. _

_Yo no nací sino para quereros; _

_Mi alma os ha cortado a su medida; _

_Por hábito del alma misma os quiero. _

_Cuanto tengo confieso yo deberos; _

_Por vos nací, por vos tengo la vida, _

_Por vos he de morir y por vos muero._

Siento que estos pocos versos representan todo mi sentir, lo que sé no seré capaz de decirle, aún si le gano nuevamente la batalla a la muerte. ¿Cómo puede un príncipe saiyajin, uno de los hombres más despiadados del universo, haberse enamorado así? No es algo que me pueda explicar fácilmente, tal vez nunca halle la respuesta...

-o-o-

Bulma miraba angustiada la cámara de regeneración. Hacía cuatro días desde que Vegeta había sido puesto en ella y aún no daba signos de mejoría. No quería ni pensar qué sería de ella si él moría también. Goku había tratado de calmarla diciéndole que aún podían buscar las esferas del dragón, pero el maestro Roshi les dijo que no debían usarlas delante de los saiyajin, quien sabe que usos le dieran éstos después. Además, Yamtcha estaba furioso ya que había pasado la noche anterior a la pelea con Vegeta y ahora, prácticamente no se alejaba de él. Al principio no había querido confesárselo ni a si misma, que aquella atracción que la había hecho abrazarlo aquella noche, pedirle un beso y bañarlo por la mañana, era algo más, tal vez ese fuera el verdadero amor, pero se le quería escapar junto con la vida del guerrero.

-No debiera angustiarse tanto, Señorita - le dijo Bardock al ver su preocupación- su majestad va a sobrevivir, tiene que hacerlo, su orgullo está en juego.

-El orgullo no es una buena razón para luchar por la vida- le dijo.

-Para un saiyajin lo es todo.

Bulma miró al saiyajin un momento. Físicamente podía ser idéntico a Goku, pero el parecido terminaba allí.

-Sí su majestad muere no habrá quien ocupe su lugar y será difícil nuestra situación, la de ustedes y la de muchos otros, la familia real ha llevado el peso del imperio por veinte años sin ayuda de nadie. A nosotros nos regirá el consejo de ancianos, pero la mayoría de ellos apoyaba las ideas del Gran Vegeta, por lo que todo seguirá igual- movió la cabeza- era la fuerza de nuestros gobernantes la que nos mantenía unidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Existen dos facciones entre nosotros. Los ancianos y gran parte de los guerreros de clase alta siempre apoyaron el Gran Vegeta, pero el resto ayudaba al príncipe, entre ellos mi familia, y si no se desató una guerra civil entre nosotros es porque el príncipe sabía actuar con diplomacia y evitaba el choque.

-Lo que quiere decir que si vegeta muere, nos veremos metidos en medio de una guerra civil- miró al herido.

-Y no sólo ustedes, sino que todos los que forman parte del imperio.

-Pero si Vegeta vive y el resto se rebela...

-No lo harán, le temen a la fuerza que ha alcanzado. Deben someterse.

-¿Y si no lo hicieran?

-El ser acusado de traición es la peor deshonra que puede sufrir un saiyajin, en especial si la acusación proviene del rey- movió la cabeza- menos mal que Kakaroto no sabía que era un saiyajin, el castigo para el delito de alta traición es morir decapitado, y lo peor es que su verdugo habría sido yo.

-Vegeta dijo que ustedes eran despiadados.

-Y lo somos, pero la familia es algo especial.

-Pero Vegeta mató a su padre.

-Yo diría que él nunca consideró al Gran Vegeta como su padre, simplemente era su heredero. Además, el Gran Vegeta estaba dispuesto a matarlo, siempre se odiaron mutuamente. Por la época en que el príncipe nació, mucho se murmuró que no era realmente el hijo del rey, pero ya lo había presentado como tal. La reina fue enviada lejos y jamás se volvió a saber de ella, y en cuanto al niño... bueno, era un gran guerrero y el parecido con el rey era extraordinario. Freezer era nuestro jefe y pidió que lo fuera a servir. Lo que ocurrió fue muy extraño- miró los controles del tanque- él era muy travieso y eso fue lo que mató al tirano y a sus ayudantes.

-¿Cómo pudo una travesura matar a alguien?

-Nadie supo qué fue lo que pasó, pero cuando él informó de la muerte de Freezer, sus ayudantes y un gran número de sus tropas, el rey decidió tomar su lugar- movió la cabeza- no muchos saben la verdad, sólo los más cercanos lo supimos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mi hijo mayor, Raditz, y Nappa eran sus ayudantes. El rey prohibió hablar al respecto, pero los que estamos al servicio de él lo sabemos.

-o-o-

Una voz me llama desde la distancia, no la conozco y no deseo seguirla. Mi cuerpo, he comenzado a sentirlo. Escucho otra voz que me llama, que reclama mi presencia. La conozco, es de la mujer humana, quiere que regrese, que reclame mi lugar, tanto a su lado como en el imperio.

Siento mi corazón latir con fuerza, pero mis brazos están pesados. El resto del cuerpo tampoco responde a mis órdenes. Creo que entiendo el motivo, estoy en una cámara de regeneración y no estoy repuesto al cien por ciento.

Bulma, es Bulma la que me reclama e insiste en que debo regresar. Llora, casi puedo oír caer sus lágrimas. Escucho la voz de un saiyajin a su lado ¿será Bardack o Kakaroto? La voz es tan parecida que no puedo diferenciarlos y no puedo sentir su presencia ¿qué me pasa?

Siento algo extraño, tal vez han agregado otro componente al líquido curativo.

Bulma ahora llora a sollozos y vuelve a exigirme que regrese, le grita a los encargados, se enfurece con aquellos que tratan de calmarla.

Sin quererlo, he encontrado él por qué de mi cambio, de este sentimiento tan extraño que me inunda por completo, el que me hace luchar por regresar a su lado, por vivir. La necesito para sentirme bien, completo. Aquel sentimiento que tanto evité hoy me ha vencido y deseo poder darle el amor que ella se merece.

-o-o-

Bulma volvió a mirar la cámara y notó algo extraño, como si el saiyajin se hubiera relajado. Casi podía ver que una sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios mientras un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas.

-Sus signos vitales comienzan a subir su ritmo- dijo el encargado- incluso su actividad cerebral ha aumentado.

-Lo que significa... - comenzó Bardack.

-Que su majestad se la ha ganado a la muerte y pronto despertará.

Bulma los miró antes de tomar la bata de su amado. Casi de inmediato la máquina vació el liquido mientras el guerrero abría los ojos. Se acercó y lo cubrió mientras le quitaba la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Vegeta se dejó abrazar por la mujer mientras sentía que sus miembros entumecidos apenas respondían a sus órdenes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la cámara?

-Cinco días, su majestad.

-Entiendo.

-¿Te sientes mal, Vegeta?- Bulma lo mantenía abrazado y lo miraba preocupada.

-Más respeto con tu rey- le dijo un tanto avergonzado- es lógico que me sienta mareado, he estado entre este mundo y el otro demasiado tiempo- la apartó un poco para vestirse- nada que no se soluciones con una buena comida y un buen baño.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente- lo volvió a abrazar- Bardack, pide que envíen una gran comida para su majestad a sus habitaciones mientras yo lo ayudo a bañarse.

Vegeta la miró un segundo y asintió en acuerdo. Bardack se cuadró y salió rumbo a la cocina.

-Lo que ella diga será obedecido- ordenó a los guardias- que todos lo sepan y la respeten porque ahora ella es su reina.

_**En la Habitacion del Principe**_

Bulma lo miró comer en silencio, preocupada por lo que había dicho a los guardias ¿en realidad él quería convertirla en su reina? Porque, pese a sus palabras, no había dado ningún indicio que fuera cierto, incluso la había rechazado diciéndole que más tarde tal vez. Era algo que le molestaba, ese "tal vez". Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho "más tarde", ahora no estaría tan preocupada.

-¿Te pasa algo malo, princesa?- la miró de frente- de seguro estás molesta por lo del baño ¿no?- se sonrió divertido mientras ella le hacía un gesto- no deberías enfadarte tanto.

-Quiero saber que es lo que pretende hacer ahora que eres el rey de los saiyajin.

-Y el emperador del universo- agregó- primero que nada, haré saber a todo el imperio quien es el jefe ahora, luego haré una prueba de lealtad a todos los saiyajin ayudantes del Gran Vegeta. Aquellos que fueron exiliados por él deberán pasar la misma prueba si quieren ser perdonados.

-¿Hay saiyajin exiliados?

-Al Gran Vegeta no lo querían mucho, que digamos. Yo me oponía a él, pero no quería provocar una guerra interna que a la larga me haría perder el imperio, pero otros no fueron muy prudentes en su pensar y tuvieron que irse.

-Bardack me dijo que los traidores morían...

-¿Decapitados? Sí, así es, pero si te alejas del imperio sigues vivo, pero no puedes regresar ni hablar con nadie. En estos momentos yo puedo otorgarles el perdón como nuevo rey, pero si no pasan la prueba, tendrán que irse de nuevo.

-Me dejas donde mismo.

-Físicamente me puedo parecer mucho al Gran Vegeta, pero por dentro somos totalmente opuestos. Yo sé que el más fuerte es el que tiene el control, pero también sé que la unión hace la fuerza y si todos llegaran a unirse en contra nuestra, seremos derrotados y destruidos.

-O sea, pretendes desarmar tu imperio.

-¿Bromeas? Con todo lo que nos costó conquistar el poder que ahora tenemos, nada más lejos de mis intenciones- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- lo que pretendo es aplicar una nueva forma de gobierno para evitar revueltas y cosas parecidas.

-¿Y para qué dijiste que debían obedecerme y respetarme como si fuera tu reina?

-En realidad, por haberme ofrecido a pelear en tu lugar, te tomé como mi mujer según las leyes de los saiyajin. Y si se los hice saber es porque quiero que te quedes a cargo mientras yo me ausento por la prueba de lealtad.

-Pero, yo...

-Ya no hay pero que valga, una orden dada por mí en perentoria y debe ser acatada. Partiremos esta tarde y sólo mis ayudantes quedan aquí.

-No me puedes hacer esto.

-Mira, mujer, yo soy el rey ahora y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Cuando vuelva arreglaremos la boda para legalizar.

-No me dejarás aquí- replicó molesta y se levantó- yo no soy juguete de ningún hombre, por muy guapo y fuerte que sea- se alejó de él saliendo al balcón.

-Así que quieres una probadita ¿eh?- la abrazó.

-No- trató de rechazarlo.

-Claro que sí, lo intentaste en el baño y te enfadaste cuando te rechacé- la acercó a su pecho rodeándola con la cola- ahora verás de lo que es capaz un guerrero saiyajin.

Nota: esta parte es un poquito lemon, así que no te escandalices ^-^

Bulma opuso un poco de resistencia a las caricias del saiyajin al principio, incluso trató de golpearlo cuando la llevó dentro, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, mientras sentía como las manos de Vegeta la recorrían entera, bajando por sus caderas para apegarla más a él y que ella notara su deseo. Buscó su boca mientras sus manos buscaban el cierre de su vestido.

_Si eres como te imagino _

_No tengo modo de escaparme _

_Tu cuerpo es un remolino _

_Y no hay conjuro que me salve._

Vegeta la levantó por las caderas mientras ella lo abrazada y la cargó hasta la cama mientras se iba desnudando mutuamente, acariciándose, desnudándose mutuamente, conociendo todos sus rincones, toda su piel, exitándose, buscando el máximo placer.

Vegeta se enderezó un poco para mirarla a la cara, sabía que el mismo rubor que bañaba las facciones femeninas lo tenía él. La besó en la boca mientras su mano rodeaba nuevamente el seno, ahora desnudo, de la chica. Ella le rodeó el cuello y le acarició la nuca. Apartó los labios y bajó por su cuello hasta tomar entre sus labios el pezón sensibilizado por sus dedos mientras estos iban en busca del rincón secreto.

_Si eres como te presiento _

_Estoy perdido en este cuento _

_Porque sospecho que eres _

_De miel por afuera y de fuego por dentro_.

Bulma dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando el saiyajin comenzó a acariciarla entre las piernas, cuando empezó a descender con su boca ella sintió que algo se derretía dentro de ella, como si un volcán en plena erupción tomara sus entrañas.

Vegeta sonrió un poco y regresó a su lado, ya no podía más y sería suya. Se subió sobre ella apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, y entró en ella lentamente, buscando el placer de ella antes que el suyo...

_**2 DIAS DESPUES**_

Vegeta permanecía frío en el puente de su nave mientras despegaban. Los humanos lo habían mirado asustados y asombrados, esos guerreros eran demasiado poderosos para oponerse a cualquier decisión que él tomara de ahora en adelante.

Quedaban en la Tierra ciento cincuenta saiyajin al mando de Nappa y Raditz (ya sabemos que son guerreros de clase baja, pero se supone que los de clase alta estaban con el Gran Vegeta, así que tienen que ir a realizar la prueba de lealtad), quienes debían acatar ordenes de Bulma. Ella había llorado y rogado porque Vegeta no se fuera, pero el le prometio que cuando arreglaba todo lo que se referia a su reino ,regresaria .

Vegeta se mantuvo frío, ninguna emoción se reflejó en su rostro ni en su mirada, pero le costaba un mundo controlar aquel extraño dolor, aquella sensación de pérdida. Bulma no podía, nadie podía saber lo que pasaba en su mente y en su corazón. No podía aflojar ahora, debía demostrarles a todos que era digno, no sólo de ser el rey de los saiyajin, sino que también el emperador del universo.

_En esta noche oscura como siempre me perderé _

_Pisando tierra yerma _

_Y perseguido por la voz de lo que sé _

_Y sé que se me fue la mano, _

_Pero era ya tarde _

_Muy tarde._

Los saiyajin más jóvenes que acompañaban al rey lo miraban preocupados. Ellos lo conocían bien y sabían que bajo esa dura capa de hielo él ocultaba sus más secretas emociones y les perecía extraño que lo siguiera haciendo, después de todo ahora no estaba el Gran Vegeta para prohibirlo, él era el rey y podía demostrar lo que sentía sí así lo quería. Además, él les había levantado esa prohibición hacía tiempo, procurando que el antiguo rey no se enterara.

-El orgullo puede ser mal consejero a veces- murmuró Bardock- Su Majestad oculta lo que siente por la Señorita Bulma sólo porque aquí están los ancianos seguidores del Gran Vegeta- le explicó a Goku.

Goku había sido llevado (van rumbo al planeta Vegita) para que pasara la prueba de lealtad y ser aceptado como guerrero saiyajin libre (recuerden que está bajo la custodia de su padre) Otros muchos guerreros deberían haber lo mismo y ésto dentro del menor plazo posible.

El Planeta Vejita conmocionado al saber que el nuevo rey exigía la prueba de lealtad. Para los más jóvenes era una gran posibilidad, los podía hacer subir en la estimación y ser destacados a otros planetas; para los exiliados, el perdón y el regresar a las tropas imperiales sabiendo que el nuevo rey no era tan cerrado a los cambios. En cambio, para aquellos que estaban ates al servicio directo del Gran Vegeta, era algo terrible, habían perdido todo el poder y sus influencias ya que el nuevo rey tenía ideas nuevas y la juventud de su parte, bien pudo haber provocado una revuelta para destronar a su padre, pero había buscado la oportunidad propicia y, para colmo de males, había escogido por esposa una mujer humana.

El palacio estaba patas arriba (una verdadera locura se había apoderado de todos), preparando la prueba (lógicamente todos quieren pasarla del mejor modo).

Tal como lo dictaban las leyes, el palacio y los salones de entrenamiento habían sido lavados a presión y brillaban. El salón de audiencias estaba listo también. Allí se presentarían los alegatos de los exiliados antes de la prueba. Como eran demasiados, sólo se presentarían cinco representantes ante el rey.

La nave aterrizó en la plataforma central y sus ocupantes descendieron. Vegeta se mantenía en silencio y nadie osó decir nada al respecto de su actitud.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO EN LA TIERRA**_

Bulma permanecía en el palacio vigilando a los saiyajin, pero se notaba que todos eran muy leales al nuevo rey y que lo respetaban. La mayor parte de ellos se la pasaban entrenando, era casi como un vicio. No había mayores problemas, ya que con la aplicación de la justicia saiyajin, había tolerancia cero. Bulma había preguntado sobre los castigos y los saiyajin se sonrieron antes de responderle: para los delitos menores, cincuenta azotes; para los robos a mano armada y/o con violencia, cien; el asesinato de cualquier tipo la muerte instantánea (sin previo juicio para los pillados infraganti), y para los violadores una muerte lenta y tortuosa, una suerte de tortura terriblemente dolorosa, larga y fatal. Bulma se estremecía de sólo pensarlo, pero aquello había hecho disminuir a cero todos los delitos.

Además, habían permitido que la vida en el planeta siguiera su cauce normal; el rey había recuperado su lugar pese a que debía rendirle cuentas a ella, y todas las instituciones habían vuelto a sus sitios. Los únicos que se quejaban eran los policías, pues sin delitos no les quedaba más que vigilar las infracciones de tránsito y cosas parecidas.

Bulma suspiró. El rey de los saiyajin había partido ya tres meses atrás y no daba señales de querer volver. El dolor que sentía era mucho, en especial porque Raditz le había dicho que eran muchos los planetas dentro del imperio y que pocas veces estaba más de una o dos veces en el mismo planeta, que tal vez este fuera el caso de la Tierra. Ella no le había contestado nada, pero había llorado hasta en cansancio encerrada en su habitación.

Tampoco nadie sabía que estaba embarazada, no quería que Vegeta se viera obligado a volver si no la quería, necesitaba que él regresara por su propia cuenta, pero también sabía que no podría ocultar para siempre, pronto comenzaría a notarse y no le podría mentir a los saiyajin acerca de quien era el responsable.

-Vegeta- suspiró- regresa.

_**EN VEGITA**_

Vegeta observaba en silencio a los nuevos guerreros unidos a su ejército. No había tenido grandes problemas durante las pruebas, excepto por los ancianos que querían que diera a conocer sus ideas y que planeaba hacer con el imperio.

-Yo no necesito de ustedes para gobernar, tal como lo hizo el Gran Vegeta- les respondió- No voy a caer en el mismo error, pero tampoco quiero ser un tirano contra el cual alguien quiera revelarse. Sé que hay demasiado descontento, incluso dentro de nuestra propia raza, así que el consejo que habrá de ahora en adelante será de un representante por planeta dentro del imperio, alguien que resuelva situaciones sin necesidad de consultarme a mí, tal como he hecho con la Tierra.

Muchos se habían horrorizado ante las ideas, pero Vegeta estaba decidido y había visitado todos los planetas dentro de su basto imperio nombrando los representantes frente al nuevo senado y los encargados de gobernar sus respectivos planetas. Era esto último la causa de su tardanza en regresar a la Tierra, eran los demasiados los planetas.

Pero al fin regresaban allí y se sentía más tranquilo, los posibles traidores estaban bajo custodia y los ancianos opositores a sus ideas no intentarían nada debido a que él contaba con el apoyo de todos los planetas del imperio.

Era de noche y la ciudad estaba en silencio. Le habían comunicado que habían levantado el estado de sitio a petición de los humanos, pero no andaba nadie por las calles. Al parecer les había hecho bien el castigo.

Vegeta había entrado al palacio por el balcón de su habitación y entró en silencio para no despertar a Bulma, pero asombrado se encontró con que ella no estaba.

_En esta noche oscura ya no cabe posibilidad _

_De darle vida a nada _

_Lo que muere para siempre muerto está _

_Y duele tanto echar de menos_.

Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Era su culpa por no ser capaz de expresar lo que sentía, pero también ella debió tratar de comprenderlo, toda su vida había ocultado lo que sentía delante de los ancianos que le había costado un mundo sacarlos a flote de nuevo.

Bulma se lavó la cara, no iba a llorar de nuevo, se iba a enfrentar a Vegeta como una mujer serena y segura, le iba a demostrar que ella sabía ser fría como él. Regresó a la habitación y vio al hombre sentado en el borde de la cama con las manos cubriéndose el rostro como si estuviera llorando. Eso le echó todas sus determinaciones al suelo y se acercó a él abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-Regresaste- le dijo en un susurro.

-Bulma- la miró y la sentó sobre sus piernas abrazándola- pensé que te habías ido.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-¿Lo quieres tú?

-Podrías tratar de darme una respuesta ¿no?

-No te enfades- se sonrió apartando un mechón del cabello de Bulma de su rostro- ¿acaso estuviste llorando?

-No.

-Te gusta tratar de mentirme- le besó los labios- pero no importa. Yo no quiero que te vayas y supongo que tú no quieres hacerlo tampoco o sino no estarías aquí, esperándome.

-Malvado- le respondió y lo empujó sobre la cama besándolo.

Vegeta se dejó hacer por unos instantes, pero luego tomó la iniciativa. Le subió lentamente el camisón, aprovechando de acariciarle las caderas hasta que se lo quitó por la cabeza y se adueñó de un seno palpitante. Bulma se arqueó hacia él para que él la acariciara con más facilidad.

-Te quiero, Bulma, y si no te lo dije antes de irme es porque estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ocultar lo que siento- le dijo al oído.

-Yo también te quiero- lo besó- hazme tuya.

-Todas las veces que tu quieras, mi reina.

_Si eres como te he soñado _

_Estoy vencido de antemano _

_Y sin poner condiciones _

_Feliz, derrotado, me entrego a tus manos_.

**FIN**


End file.
